


Rapid Fire

by SaraDobieBauer



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Call me by your name, Charmie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Press Junket, armie is bad but good, implied threesome, they're so happy, timmy is an adorable mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraDobieBauer/pseuds/SaraDobieBauer
Summary: After the incredibly awkward and ridiculous "Call Me By Your Name Rapid Fire" interview, the boys take a break in their hotel room to discuss. Loving, hilarious FLUFF.





	Rapid Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent way too much time thinking about the "Call Me By Your Name Rapid Fire" interview with Timothee and Armie. If you haven't watched it, I would suggest watching it before reading. 
> 
> You can find it here: https://youtu.be/ia9LjZIhA1E. Rapid Fire starts about about minute three. 
> 
> As someone who has studied human psychology, this is all just fascinating ... and probably way more telling than either of these boys intended. I needed a break from work, so here's your Friday one-shot. Enjoy xoxo

In his hotel room, Timmy fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. Armie watched from the half-open doorway, chuckling, before closing the door behind him.

“Call Me By Your Name Rapid Fire? Christ, what the fuck was that?” Timmy mumbled. He removed his hands only to stare at the ceiling.

Armie practically did a gleeful jig closer to the bed. “‘Love’ equals ‘Armie?’”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tim said. He covered his face again and shook his head. His dark curls spread out on the comforter beneath him.

Armie took off his jacket. He threw it on the chair at the table they shared every morning of the junket, currently covered in empty Styrofoam cups and a candy bar wrapper. “Who cares, Tim? I tell them I love you all the time.”

With his feet still on the floor, Tim irritably bounced his knees. “But no one thinks you’re serious!”

Armie couldn’t help it. He straddled Tim’s skinny hips on the edge of the bed and rested his hands on either side of Tim’s head. “Then, you just had to throw Elizabeth in there. It was near impossible not to say ‘threesome.’”

Timmy snorted a laugh and allowed Armie to peel his hands from his face. “You said 'pass' on ‘sex.’ What the hell?”

“Well.” He nuzzled his face beneath Tim’s ear and kissed. “I certainly didn’t want to say ‘Timmy’ to that one. Might have been a little much.”

“What are you doing?” Tim asked, but he moved his face to the side, giving Armie additional access to his neck. His voice had already taken on that sleepy quality Armie recognized as _needy._

“I was going to suck you off.” 

“Are you …” He gulped. “Kidding? I’m so tired already, and we have another interview in, like, ten minutes.”

“Bet I can get you off in five.” He licked over Tim’s Adam’s apple and then sucked.

Tim shoved at his head. “Jesus, do not leave marks right now! Are you insane?”

Armie shushed him. “You are way too uptight, Sweet Tea. And where did you get this coat?” He pulled on Tim’s leather lapels, practically lifting his shoulders off the bed. “It’s fucking indecent. Did you wear this today just to torture me?” 

“No. Pauline said that … Mmph …” He always had trouble talking when Armie’s hand was in his pants.

“I didn’t catch that.” Armie grinned before grabbing a handful of Tim’s hair and pulling his head back.

His mouth opened on a gasp. He licked his bottom lip, bit down, and smiled. “The stylist is going to be pissed.”

“Whatever. I swear that dude styles you to make it look like you just got fucked.” Armie leaned down closer. “Are you even wearing pink lip tint today?”

Tim smirked.

“Seriously?”

He reached a hand up and gave Armie’s chin a squeeze. “You like it. You’ve been staring at my mouth all morning.” 

“I always stare at your mouth, moron.” He kissed Tim, deep and dirty, because they really didn’t have time for all this banter. Any minute now, a publicist was going to knock on that hotel door.

A hurried blowjob was honestly a hazardous endeavor with Tim who was all long limbs and manic energy, but Armie was practically an expert by then. He tugged Tim’s skinny jeans down his hips and went to work.

Four minutes of moaning and hair-tugging and quaking thighs later, Armie swallowed what Tim had to offer and looked up to find Tim with his own hand across his mouth, trying not to make noise. 

“That was possibly the quietest you’ve ever been.” Armie wiped his mouth and stood, reaching for his phone.

Tim moaned and rocked his head from side to side. “I think I just lost five years of my life.” He looked up when he heard Armie’s camera click, head a riot of curls. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Armie winked. “Sending a picture to Liz. You know she hates when we’re both this far away.”

Tim slumped back onto the mattress and ran his hands through his hair, apparently unconcerned with the fact that his dick was still out. “I don’t want to do anymore interviews. I want to order pizza and cuddle.”

Armie laughed because Tim pouting was more adorable than a dozen puppies. He reached his hand down. “Gimme.”

Tim groaned but gave Armie his hand anyway, and Armie pulled him to stand before tugging his pants up and buckling his belt.

He lifted Tim’s chin and smiled down into his face. “Holy shit, you do look freshly fucked.” 

Tim swatted his hand away. “I told you!”

A knock on the door interrupted a round of giggles. “Mr. Hammer? Mr. Chalamet? Are you ready?” 

“Just a minute!” Timmy shrieked. 

Armie was still bent over giggling while Tim ran to the bathroom and messed with his hair.

“It’s no use, man,” Armie said. “Own it. You already have permanent bedroom eyes. ‘Freshly fucked’ should be your brand.”

Tim sputtered out some nonsense syllables. “God damn it, Armie. Every fucking time …”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](http://saradobiebauer.tumblr.com/)! I'm ridiculously in love with Timmy over there.


End file.
